User talk:HomestarSB9
Well... WELCOME TO DOUG.SCHEER, MATTBOO, & PAC MAN 64'S STUDIOS! (That means were buddies! so i'm looking for a replace ment for Emilythebrawler.) :D can be buddiesPac-man 64 22:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) cool!!!! YAAAAAAA!!!!!! WE ARE BUDDIES!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh.... hi. I'm MattBoo. And you seem like a good person and all. You wanna be friends? You can chat with me and Pac-Man 64 whenever you want. ~MattBoo Sounds good to me. Yup, and is it okay if I add you as a character on the show Doug.scheer, Pac-Man 64, and I made, MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan? ~MattBoo sounds like a plan man :=D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :sure DONE!!!! Hope you like it :)Pac-man 64 16:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) sure!!!!!! Pac-man 64 17:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) LIke it!?Pac-man 64 17:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah HomestarSB9 17:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) HOPE YOU LIKE THE EPISODES!!!!!! =D!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you can help if you want :DPac-man 64 18:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok./MADE A NEW EPISODE!!!!!! ok. you can take a brake and i made a new episode about thanksgiveing :D!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) YES I WILL!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 13:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) DONE =D!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 14:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) THANK!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 15:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAA!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ONLY 3 MORE EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ONLY 2 MORE EPISODES!!! THIS IS SO AWSOME!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :D!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 19:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :sure!!Pac-man 64 20:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ONLY 1 MORE!!!!!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!! AWSOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 20:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! LOOK!!!!!!!! S1 IS DONE!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 20:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Made one episode!!!!!Pac-man 64 21:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!Pac-man 64 21:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) GOOD IDEA!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 01:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure... I'll make a few season two episodes when I come up with a few ideas. ~MattBoo :D YAAAAAAAA!!!!! YAAAAAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 14:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Good idea!!! i will work on it!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH PT 1 :D!!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) SURE!!!!! :DPac-man 64 17:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH PT 2!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH PT 3!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH ALL OF THEM!!!!!!!!! :D!!!!Pac-man 64 17:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) good idea YAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 18:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH N.H.D!!!!!! YAAAA!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) OK!!!!!!!! I WILL!!!!!! :DPac-man 64 19:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) almost done with the movie thing =DPac-man 64 19:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) =D DONE!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 19:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAA!!! COOL!!!!!!Pac-man 64 22:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i will work on it!!! :=D!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :DONE!!!!!! =DPac-man 64 23:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) SURE!!!! =D!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!!!! Hey, dude! I made part of the 1st scene for the movie for our show! But, it's not finished yet. Can you make more of it, buddy? ~MattBoo :D sounds like a plain I WILL WORK ON IT :DPac-man 64 22:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) OK!! :D OK!! I WILL!!!!! :D!Pac-man 64 23:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAA!! OK :DPac-man 64 14:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) good ideas :=DPac-man 64 22:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OK =DPac-man 64 21:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) DONE =D!!!!Pac-man 64 21:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Just Look at the bottem of real vs clones Part 2 =) =DPac-man 64 22:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Working on it :D YAAAAAAPac-man 64 22:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAA!!! DONE!!! :DPac-man 64 22:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) OK!! =DPac-man 64 23:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC)